


Россыпь леденцов

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Australia, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Встреча на другом конце мира.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 9





	Россыпь леденцов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 на внеконкурс для команды ГП

Сириус Блэк. Гермиона до сих пор называла его так. Про себя. Вслух только: "Джонни", и страшно боялась проговориться. 

Если не считать имени, он почти не изменился. Все то же красивое лицо, длинные волосы. Правда, теперь чуть посеребренные сединой. Практически незаметно, но это придало его облику некоторую степенность, даже благородство. Хотя Сириус и так всегда был благороден, а степенность ему не грозила и сейчас. Он все так же любит байки, кожаные куртки и джинсы. Заразительно смеется, пьет текилу (обязательно с лимоном и солью), колесит по всем дорогам и ничего не хочет знать о прошлом. Он такой же, и все же... не такой. 

Это неправильно — неправильно-неправильно — настолько, что от одной мысли, что этот Джонни и есть Сириус Блэк, сводит зубы. Как от лимонных леденцов. В некоторых маггловских офисах любят насыпать в стеклянную вазу вот таких конфеток. Можно набрать в карманы целую горсть, а потом вытаскивать наугад и пробовать. Чем-то это напоминает всевкусные леденцы Берти Боттс, только тут вкус известен заранее. Сюрпризов не бывает.

С Сириусом теперь тоже так — без сюрпризов. Обычно, по-маггловски, ведь он совершенно забыл, что когда-то был волшебником и мог превращаться в собаку. Не помнит — и счастлив. И Гермиона тоже счастлива. Почти. Все же ложь, пусть и вынужденная, ей совсем не по нутру. Но она умная ведьма и обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Только не сегодня и не завтра, когда-нибудь.

Гермиона сама не понимает, почему, когда смотрит на Сириуса, думает именно о леденцах. Как можно сравнивать человека и никчемные сладости? Можно. Он такой же яркий, как россыпь конфет, человек-праздник, человек-улыбка. И такой же разный, как полная коробка леденцов. 

Их поцелуи, думает Гермиона, похожи на клубничные леденцы. Немного приторные, немного кислые, но очень-очень сладкие. Невозможно оторваться — так же как от его губ. Когда он начинает ее раздевать, это похоже на мяту. Холодные пальцы касаются разгоряченной кожи, трогают напрягшиеся соски. От прикосновений ее потряхивает, а в голове вдруг проясняется, словно от мяты. 

Потом он опускается на колени между ее ног, раздвигает бедра и касается губами... там. Лижет, целует, а языком вытворяет такое, что темнеет в глазах, и Гермиона почти кричит, зажимая рукой рот. Текут слезы, она вся горит от желания. Есть такие леденцы с перцем, редкие, но вот это они. Невозможно удержать во рту, невозможно отказаться.

Он входит в нее, всегда глядя в глаза. И улыбается. Иногда даже смеется, а потом целует и называет "своей умненькой девочкой", единственной, прекрасной, неповторимой. И Гермиона верит ему. Конечно, верит. Как не верить, когда смотришь в эти яркие, искрящиеся глаза.

Сириус всегда ей нравился. Не с первого взгляда, конечно, но все же нравился. Она даже пыталась представить, как это — быть с ним в одной постели. Девочка, которая никогда не считала себя красивой, и зрелый мужчина. Мечты исчезли за колышущийся вуалью Арки Смерти, и она долго о них не вспоминала. Пока не приехала в Австралию за родителями и не встретила его — Джонни Доу. Человека без настоящего имени, без прошлого, и поэтому свободного от всего.

Гермиона до сих пор не придумала, что делать с этим знанием и неожиданной любовью. Она чувствует вину перед Роном, Гарри, даже Андромедой, но ничего не может сделать. Когда она только попыталась рассказать Сириусу о прошлом, он вдруг страшно закричал, из носа полилась кровь, и пришлось произнести Обливиэйт. Все вернулось в норму. 

Гермиона уверена, что найдет способ вернуть Сириусу себя, но с каждым днем все чаще думает, что можно оставить все, как есть. Что она вполне счастлива на этом далеком материке, где ни ее, ни Сириуса никогда не найдут. И что с настоящим Сириусом она никогда не была бы так счастлива.


End file.
